


Инопланетяне - скучная вещь

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Пытаясь поднять Джону настроение и отвлечь его от статьи в желтой газете, Шерлок дедуцирует одну любопытную пару. Таймлайн: второй сезон «Шерлока»





	Инопланетяне - скучная вещь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aliens are Boring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537737) by [bees_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees_stories/pseuds/bees_stories). 



Название: Инопланетяне — скучная вещь

Переводчик:  Bathilda

Бета:  Байба

Оригинал: "Aliens are Boring" by Beesandbrews; https://archiveofourown.org/works/537737 разрешение имеется

Размер:  мини

Пейринг/Персонажи:  Шерлок Холмс, Джон Ватсон, Янто Джонс/Джек Харкнесс (фоном)

Категория:  джен

Рейтинг: G

Краткое содержание: Пытаясь поднять Джону настроение и отвлечь его от статьи в желтой газете, Шерлок дедуцирует одну любопытную пару. Таймлайн: второй сезон «Шерлока»

Размещение:  запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

Тихое ворчание, которым сопровождалась перевернутая страница газеты, было ожидаемо. Шерлок взял в руки таблоид и посмотрел на фотографию, которая вызвала у Джона такое раздражение. И сама фотография, и статья под ней были предсказуемы и потому невероятно скучны, но такова уж была жизнь. В мире, где жил Шерлок, почти все было нестерпимо скучным и очевидным.

На фотографии, разумеется, были Шерлок и Джон. Они как раз собирались войти в квартиру в Собачьем острове[1], но чутье Шерлока буквально завопило об опасности, и он пригнулся, повалив Джона на землю. Секунду спустя здание взорвалось.

Разумеется, заголовок гласил: «Шерлок Холмс прижимает к себе партнера, защищая его от адского пламени», а на фотографии Шерлок действительно прижимал к себе Джона и, надо признать, выглядел обеспокоенным. Учитывая обстоятельства, в этом не было ничего необычного, — в конце концов, они едва избежали смерти. Реакция Шерлока была вполне естественной.

Шерлок знал, что непреходящий интерес прессы к его личной жизни был для Джона больным вопросом. В основном, конечно, из-за утверждений, будто бы Джон и был его личной жизнью. В каком-то смысле пресса была права. Джон Уотсон был одним из немногих людей в этом мире, с кем Шерлок с удовольствием проводил время. Он также знал, что его жизнь изменилась, когда в ней появился Джон. С ним даже повседневные скучные дела казались более терпимыми. Шерлоку будет не хватать Джона, если тот вдруг решит, что их отношения приносят ему слишком много проблем и не стоят того, чтобы их продолжать. При всей своей предсказуемости Джон развлекал его.

Шерлок аккуратно сложил газету и убрал ее во внутренний карман пальто, зная, что, несмотря на свое теперешнее раздражение, Джон захочет сохранить статью для своего архива. Посмотрев на часы, Шерлок увидел, что их поезд прибудет не раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут, и поэтому они вполне могли заняться чем-нибудь полезным.

На железнодорожном вокзале было множество людей, занимавшихся своими обычными и потому скучными делами. Шерлок заметил, как карманник утащил у неосторожного туриста бумажник, и снял его на свой верный телефон. Затем он послал фотографию в службу безопасности вокзала, настоятельно порекомендовав им задержать вора как можно быстрее, пока тот не сбежал. Убрав телефон обратно в карман, Шерлок продолжил наблюдать за людьми.

— Желтые газеты видят, но ничего не замечают, Джон,

Джон вздохнул, и Шерлоку показалось, что он был раздражен. В таком настроении Джон мог быть весьма тревожным и недовольным, и поэтому его следовало отвлечь.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о наших попутчиках, — предложил Шерлок. — Например, об этих двух.

Он показал на двух мужчин, которые только что отошли от билетных касс.

Джон посмотрел на него, и, судя по выражению его глаз, он не собирался так легко сдаваться и успокаиваться, но все же готов был уступить Шерлоку.

— Эти двое?

Он допил кофе, отставил картонный стакан и поудобнее устроился на жесткой пластиковой скамье.

— Ладно. Это деловая поездка и короткая: они планируют скоро вернуться в Кардифф, потому что в их дорожные сумки не влезет больше одной смены белья и одежды.

— Отлично, Джон! — одобрительно сказал Шерлок. — Продолжай.

Джон кивнул, показывая на мужчину слева.

— Тот, что младше, — подчиненный второго. Он покупал билеты и не расстается с телефоном, как будто тот приклеен к его руке. Возлюбленным иногда не уделяют столько внимания, сколько он — своему телефону. Он из-за чего раздражен, но его босс отмахивается от него, считая, что все нормально.

— А американец?

Джон пристально посмотрел на него, и Шерлок понял, что выдал себя. Однако он еще мог выкрутиться и все исправить.

— Он слишком активный и шумный, чтобы быть кем-то еще, — быстро сказал Шерлок как раз в тот момент, когда старший из двух незнакомцев игриво толкнул плечом своего спутника и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. Очень белых и ровных зуба. — Так что насчет него?

Джон поджал губы и прищурился, будто надеясь прочитать мысли мужчины, о котором шла речь.

— Он не привык носить костюм: он постоянно дергает за галстук, словно тот его душит. К тому же пальто на нем новое, и обычно он носит что-то другое. Он постоянно хмурится, когда его взгляд падает на пальто.

Шерлок понял, что по-настоящему восхищен.

— Джон, ты превзошел самого себя! Я впечатлен.

Джон улыбнулся — очевидно, его плохое настроение прошло. Впрочем, эта улыбка тут же исчезла, сменившись смиренным выражением лица.

— Хорошо, а теперь расскажи мне, что я упустил.

— Начнем с младшего, — сказал Шерлок, автоматически впадая в роль лектора. — Ты прав, он подчиненный, по крайней мере, пока они на работе. Он сдерживает своего партнера, потому что это, как ты верно сказал, деловая поездка. Во всяком случае, он использует это как предлог.

— Они — пара?

Джон уставился на мужчин с таким любопытством, какое счел бы неприличным в любое другое время, но быстро отвел глаза, осознав, что делает.

— С чего ты это взял? — поинтересовался он у Шерлока.

— Язык тела, Джон. — Шерлок изо всех сил постарался не показывать своего нетерпения. В конце концов, Джон старался, а младший из объектов их наблюдения действительно держал своего партнера на коротком поводке. — Язык тела может рассказать тебе о человека больше, чем час разговора с ним. Они не делают ничего демонстративного, но посмотри на то, как они постоянно нарушают личное пространство друг друга и ничуть этим не тяготятся. Очевидно, что они привыкли к тесному физическому контакту, что нехарактерно для начальника и его подчиненного.

Джон посмотрел на пару новыми глазами, а затем, прищурившись, перевел взгляд на Шерлока. Он ничего не сказал, но явно впервые заметил, что они с Шерлоком сидят, соприкасаясь плечами.

— Смотри, младший только что вышел из себя и шлепнул американца по рукам, когда тот в очередной раз потянулся к своему галстуку, — продолжал Шерлок глядя на то, как чинный молодой человек наклонился к своему шефу и что-то пробормотал. Американец посмотрел на него огромными глазами и широко улыбнулся в ответ. — Теперь он предложил американцу награду несомненно сексуального свойства, за то, что тот будет вести себя прилично.

Шерлок знал, что Джон, пристально смотревший на него, собирался сказать о том, что это лишь его предположения, не больше. Проигнорировав его, Шерлок продолжил свой анализ:

— Обрати внимание на его костюм. Это очень любопытная деталь. Очевидно, этот мужчина привык носить хорошие костюмы, которые отлично на нем сидят, но этот пиджак слегка свободен в груди, словно портной ошибся при снятии мерки, что маловероятно… или же обычно под пиджаком надето что-то, чего сейчас там нет.

Шерлок замолк, ожидая, что Джон сложит два и два.

— Кобура? — неуверенность, с какой Джон это сказал, была мучительной, но он был прав, и Шерлок снова испытал прилив удовольствия. — Он привык носить плечевую кобуру, и сейчас нервничает из-за того, что безоружен.

— Великолепно. И? Что еще?

— Телохранитель и личный помощник? — Джон покачал головой. — Ладно тебе, Шерлок, говори. Ты явно знаешь, кто они такие.

По громкой связи объявили о прибытии поезда «Кардифф — Лондон». Пара, за которой наблюдали Шерлок с Джоном, встала и направилась к путям. Шерлок и Джон направились за ними.

— Кому из гражданских разрешено носить оружие? — спросил Шерлок и тут же сам ответил на этот вопрос: — Агентам секретных служб, полицейским под прикрытием и ограниченному числу людей на службе у Короны. Если бы они были из их числа и находились на службе, при них было бы оружие. Сейчас они оба на службе — это ясно по их одежде и поведению, — но не на задании, предполагающем опасность для жизни. Значит, они едут в Лондон на встречу, где оружие будет запрещено. Американец служил в армии, хотя и давно. Он привык командовать, быть во главе. Выражение его глаз, даже когда он улыбается, говорит о том, что он привык принимать сложные решения. Он не полицейский, следовательно, подчиняется напрямую Короне. Есть лишь одна организация, где личный помощник также будет оперативником. Вывод очевиден.

— Что, правда? — спросил Джон, бросив пустой стакан из-под кофе в переполненную урну.

— Абсолютно, — вздохнул Шерлок. Он положил руку Джону на плечо, давая понять, что им лучше немного притормозить. — Это, Джон, капитан Джек Харкнесс, глава Торчвуда.

— Торчвуд. Никогда о таком не слышал, — покачал головой Джон.

— Разумеется, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Это суперсекретная организация, я сам знаю о ней лишь потому что… — Он осекся. — Это неважно. Они едут в Лондон на поезде, а не летят вертолетом, значит, у них какое-нибудь скучное дело вроде согласования бюджета или административные вопросы, вот почему капитан Харкнесс чувствует себя так неуютно. Он привык к активным действиям, а бюрократы гораздо более устрашающая сила, чем инопланетное вторжение или планетарный кризис.

Джон, как Шерлок и предполагал, неверяще посмотрел на него. Он крепко, почти до боли, схватил Шерлока за предплечье, и, судя по тому, как он судорожно осмотрел платформу, его мир изменился навсегда, и он больше не знал, может ли доверять собственным глазам. В эту минуту Шерлоку даже стало жалко и его, и всех остальных ненаблюдательных людей, которые понятия не имели, в каком мире они на самом деле живут.

— Стоп, Шерлок. Инопланетяне? — запинаясь, спросил Джон. — Вторжение? Из космоса?

Он побледнел и покачнулся.

Встревоженный Шерлок удержал его, не дав упасть.

— Джон, пожалуйста, дыши.

Через несколько минут Джон пришел в себя, и к нему вернулся нормальный цвет лица.

— Лучше? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон кивнул. Он снова огляделся, потряс головой, будто бы мог так прояснить мысли, и провел рукой по лицу. К тому времени, как он окончательно взял себя в руки, проводник уже начал махать опаздывающим пассажирам — поезд должен был вот-вот тронуться. Шерлок мягко подтолкну Джона к вагону.

— Почему? Почему я об этом не знал? — понизив голос почти до шепота, спросил Джон.

Шерлок поднял взгляд от экрана своего смартфона. Его интерес к капитану Харкнессу и его спутнику уже начал исчезать, однако разговор об инопланетянах напомнил ему о необычном пятне крови, которое он заметил на месте преступления неделю назад. А это, в свою очередь, навело его на мысли сбытчика краденого, который торговал весьма необычными предметами. Шерлок отправил сообщение информатору, который, вероятнее всего, или подтвердит, или опровергнет его теорию, и взглянул на Джона.

— Потому что тот факт, что кто-то прибыл к нам с другой планеты, не делает его автоматически интересным. Однако если тебе станет от этого легче, когда в следующий раз у нас будет клиент с Альфы Центавра, я дам тебе знать.

Джон ахнул. В общем и целом это был вполне положительный результат: по крайней мере, теперь Джон перестанет волноваться о желтых газетенках и болтать об их заголовках всю дорогу до Лондона.

 

[1] Район лондонского Ист-Энда, где расположен один из крупнейших современных деловых центров Европы, Кэнэри-Уорф. Представляет собой полуостров, который с востока, юга и запада окружён Темзой


End file.
